dodslekenefandomcom_no-20200215-history
Katniss Everdeen
Katniss Everdeen er hovedpersonen og fortelleren i Dødslekene-trilogien. Hennes yngre søster, Prim, ble valgt til å delta i de 74. Dødslekene, men Katniss valgte å ta hennes plass som den kvinnelige tributten fra Distrikt 12. Hennes handlinger av trass mot Capitol i arenaen førte folket i Panem å vise henne som ansikt av opprøret. Hun ble senere det som ble kalt "Spottekråken", og ledet opprøret til seier mot Capitol, etter en 75 år lang undertrykkelse. Biografi Tidligere liv thumb|left|Katniss handler i Skuret.Katniss Everdeen ble født den 8. mai i Distrikt 12. Katniss hadde et nært forhold med sin far, og tilbrakte tid på jakt med ham i skogen. Der lærte han henne om jakt, natur, og hvordan man bruker en pil og bue. Katniss` far lærte henne å svømme i et tjern i skogen. Da hun var 11 år gammel, døde hennes far i en eksplosjon under bakken i gruvene der han jobbet, og etterlot henne til å ta vare på sin mor og søster. I boken står det at hun fortsatt har mareritt om eksplosjonen og dagen hennes far døde hele fem år etter. Hun våknet opp skrikende og undret på om han noen gang ville komme tilbake til henne. Hun mislikte hennes mor for å gi etter for depresjon forårsaket av mannens død, som forlot henne ute av stand til å ta vare på Katniss og hennes søster, Primrose Everdeen. Selv år etter farens død, tilga ikke Katniss henne for depresjonsynket og forlot henne og Prim alene for å klare seg selv så ung. Distriktet ga en liten sum penger til Katniss` familie på grunn av farens død, noe som dekket for en måneds sorg før moren var ventet å få en jobb. Da moren ikke fikk en jobb, ble Katniss kastet inn i rollen som leverandør og oppdrager. Hun tok på seg denne rollen for å unngå at hun og Prim ble sendt til barnehjem. Et par uker før 8. mai, som er den dagen Katniss ble tolv og kunne tegne seg for rasjoner og skaffe dyrebart korn thumb|Katniss og Storm tilbringer tid sammen.og olje, ble hennes familie veldig sultne og hun hadde letet etter mat i søppelbøtter i noen dager. En regnfull kveld ble hun kjeftet på av bakerens kone for å ha letet etter mat i søppelbøtten deres, selv om den var tom. Bakerens sønn, Peeta Mellark så Katniss sitte under et tre og sulte, så han brente to av brødene i ovnen slik at de ble svidd på endene med vilje, og dermed fikk han kjeft og ble slått i ansiktet av moren. Han ble bedt om å gi de svidde brødene til grisene utenfor, men kastet han dem til Katniss stedet og skyndte seg tilbake inn igjen. Neste dag på skolen, så Katniss at Peeta stirret på henne og hun snudde raskt blikket, som landet på arets første løvetann. Synet av løvetannen fikk henne til å tenke på de timene hun tilbrakte i skogen sammen med sin far, og hun begynte å utnytte den kompetansen hennes far hadde lært henne om å finne mat og gjøre handel. Hun begynte å jakte mer og byttet ulovlig mat i Skuret, det lokale svartmarkedet hvor hun tilbrakte mye av sin tid. Katniss kunne aldri glemme møtet mellom Peeta Mellark, brødene som ga henne håp og løvetannen som minnet henne på at hun ikke ble dømt. thumb|left|Katniss jakter etter mat for å forsørge familien sin.Under hennes jaktperiode alene, da Katniss var tolv, møtte hun Storm Hawthorne etter å ha snublet over hans snarer, som hadde fanget en kanin. I begynnelsen trodde han at hun skulle stjele snarene hans, men etter en innledende prat, (der blandt annet Storm tror Katniss heter Catnip fordi hun sier navnet sitt så lavt) ble de to jaktpartnere og delte sine kunnskaper med hverandre. Storm lærer Katniss å knytte snarer, og Katniss deler farens plantelegemiddel-kunnskap, samt bueskyting. Katniss gir senere Storm en thumb|Katniss jager et byttedyr.av farens buer. Sammen handlet de i Skuret, og deres ulovlige transaksjoner ble oversett av fredsvokterne. Tilliten mellom Storm og Katniss vokste til et punkt der de ble svært nære venner og kjente hverandre både ut og inn. De ble godt kjent av folk i Skuret og i byen der de solgte fersk jaktet kjøtt og jordbær til alle fra fredsvokterne til ordføreren og til butikkene i Skuret. I tillegg til jakt og beite, undertegnet Katniss opp for rasjoner for hver av sine familiemedlemmer på bursdagen hennes hvert år, noe som ga dem rikelig med korn og olje. Katniss` underliggende motiv for å gjøre dette var å sikre at Prim ville bare ha hennes navn i uttaksbollen skrevet opp én gang når uttaket for de 74. Dødslekene skulle holdes. Dødslekene Seksten år gammel, meldte Katniss seg frivillig til å ta søsterens plass i Dødslekene etter at de ropte opp Prims thumb|Katniss melder seg frivillig til å ta søsterens plass i [[de 74. dødslekene.]]navn under uttaket. Den andre tributten fra distriktet hennes var Peeta Mellark, gutten som hadde reddet hennes familie fra sultedøden under morens depresjon ved å gi henne noen brød i smug. Før hun forlater Distrikt 12 for å reise til Capitol, går hun innom tinghuset for å si sine siste farvel til sine kjære. Når hun sier farvel til sin mor og Prim, gjør Katniss et løfte om å prøve å vinne, og hun gjør også et løfte med moren at hun ikke må etterlate Prim alene. Madge Undersee kommer inn for å si sin endelige farvel til henne ved å gi henne en jakkenål med en spottekråke på og et raskt kyss på kinnet. Bakeren, Peetas far, kommer og gir henne en sjokoladekjeks, en luksus som familien hennes ikke har råd til, og forteller henne at han ikke vil la hennes familie sulte. Storm prøver å gi henne et siste råd, men blir dratt ut av rommet før han rekker å fullføre setningen siden hans tid er ute, slik at Katniss aldri fikk vite hva rådet var. Distriktets eskorte, Effie Trinket, tok de to om bord på toget til Capitol. Mens de var på vei, møtte Katniss og Peeta deres fulle mentor, Haymitch Abernathy. thumb|left|Katniss i sitt paradekostyme.Når Katniss ankommer Capitol, blir hun forberedt til en parade gjennom byens gater. Hun møter først hennes preppeteam som består av Octavia, Flavius og Venia. Hun møter så hennes stylist, Cinna, som kommer opp med en idé som vil forbløffe alle i Panem og gjøre Katniss og Peeta uforglemmelige. Cinna dresser henne opp i en svart drakt som skal representere kull. Hun og Peeta blir utstyrt med den svarte kulldrakten og blir tent på med realistiske men syntetiske flammer som ikke kunne skade dem. Etter paraden, blir de eskortert til deres bolig. Ved middagstid, møter Katniss et kjent ansikt fra fortiden, rødhårete Lavinia som nå er blitt en Avox. Hun går til treningssenteret for å forberede seg til lekene. Haymitch råder henne til ikke å vise hennes beste ferdigheter før de private økter med arrangørene. Under treningen oppdager hun og Peeta at de blir fulgt av den lille jenta fra District 11. Under hennes privatøkt, er hun sint fordi arrangørene ignorerer henne, og følger merthumb|Katniss, frustrert over at arrangørene ignorerer henne. oppmerksomhet til en stekt gris som nettopp har kommet ut av ovnen siden hun er den tjuefjerde og siste som skal vise sine ferdigheter for dommerne og at hun er fra det fattigste distriktet, et distrikt som ikke er kjent for å produsere seierherrene. Hun retter buen med en pil spent på, mot eplet i munnen til den stekte grisen, og treffer blink, slik det oppstår forventede reaksjoner av sjokk og forvirring blant arrangørene. Hun får en ellever for hennes temperament og holdning. Forberedelsene går videre til intervjuet, og hun blir stadig stresset av Haymitch og Effie. Cinna dresser henne i en kjole dekket med juveler som gjør at hun ser ut som hun blir oppslukt av flammer når hun beveger seg. Cinna gir henne råd før hun gjør intervjuet, som er den eneste hun virkelig liker og respekterer. Hun blir intervjuet av Caesar Flickerman og hun snakker om hennes opphold i Capitol. Hun blir noe av en kjendis i Panem og får fordelen av sympati etter at Peeta innrømmer til alle i Panem at han elsker henne. thumb|left|Katniss med [[Caesar Flickerman.]]Natten før lekene, er hun livredd for de grusomheter som venter henne i arenaen. Hun går til taket og snakker med Peeta. Peeta forteller henne at han ønsker å dø som seg selv og vise at han er mer enn bare en brikke i Capitol-lekene. Katniss er rasende og forlater da han tviler på at han vil vinne. Cinna dresser Katniss i de 74. Dødslekenes standarduniform. Mens de venter på utskytningen, snakker Katniss og Cinna med hverandre. Cinna forteller Katniss at han ikke kan vedde på noen tributter på grunn av hans rolle i utarbeidelsen i lekene, men hvis han kunne ville han veddet på henne. Katniss finner tillit i dette og høyttaleren kunngjør tributtene til å starte. Når lekene begynner, klarer Katniss å løpe vekk fra Overflødighetshornet thumb|Katniss forbereder seg til utskytning.ganske raskt uten mindre enn en krangel med gutten fra Distrikt 9 over en ryggsekk som slutter fort når gutten blir knivstukket i ryggen av Clove. Sekken holdt til overlevelse i noen dager, og den inneholdt en tynn, svart sovepose, en liten rull med wire, en toliters plastflaske med skrukork, en pakke kjeks, biffstrimler og nattbriller. Katniss blir nesten drept i Overflødighetshornet når Clove kaster en kniv mot hodet hennes, men hun blokkerer den ved å bruke hennes ryggsekk som beskyttelse og får dermed en god kniv som resultat. I filmen, etter at hun rømmer fra blodbadet, støter hun kort borti Revefjes, men angriper ikke henne, og de to løper bort i forskjellige retninger. I løpet av de neste dagene, flytter Katniss lenger og lenger bort fra Overflødighetshornet, selv om hun er betydelig tørstet ut av mangel på vann. Hun dør nesten av tørst før hun finner en liten dam å drikke fra, hun snubler inn i den mens hun tenker på å kamuflere hennes lyse oransje ryggsekk, så den ikke ville sees i mørket. Neste morgen våkner hun av en vegg av arrangør-laget skogbrann, inkludert ildkuler som kastes på henne. thumb|left|Katniss løper vekk fra skogbrannen.Hun overlever dette, men lider med mindre brannskader på hendene og en alvorlig skade på leggen. Hun dupper av og vekkes av lyden av fottrinn. Katniss blir jaget av proffene, bestående av Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove, jenta fra Distrikt 4 og Peeta, og klatrer opp i et tre. Cato prøver å klatre opp etter Katniss, men detter i bakken fordi han er for tung for grenene. Alle proffene er for tung til å klatre etter henne og bestemmer seg for å slå leir og vente til hun kommer ned. Rue viser seg da høyt oppe i treet og peker pået kongevepsebol over Katniss. Giften til kongeveps er dødelig, og hvis du ikke dør av det, lider du fryktelig av hallusinasjoner og sykdom. Katniss kutter ned greinen den henger i med kniven hun fikk fra Clovek (hun hadde kastet en kniv på henne i begynnelsen som traff ryggsekken hennes) og kongevepsene faller i bakken og angriper proffene og drepte Glimmer og jenta fra Distrikt 4. De gjennværende proffene forter seg ned til innsjøen etter å ha blitt stukket av vepsene. Katniss har også blitt stukket, og begynner åløpe i motsatt retning. Katniss husker at Glimmer hadde en sølvbue når proffene angrep henne, og denne buen var den eneste hun hadde sett i lekene, så hun går tilbake for til stedet Glimmer døde. Hun henter den, og løper vekk før hennes hallusinasjoner begynne forekommende. En desillusjonert Katniss blir reddet av Peeta, og hun er ute av stand til å koordinere seg til åløpe fra Cato, som er raskt nærmer seg. Etter at hun får seg vekk, svimer hun av på grunn av giften fra kongevepsene. Når Katniss våkner, finner hun at hun blir overvåket av Rue, tributten fra Distrikt 11. Hun foreslår deretter en allianse med Rue. Hun synes Rue minner henne om Prim, både i størrelse og oppførsel. Hun har lyst å gi Rue nålen sin, men Rue sier nei, og forteller at det var slik hun begynte å stole påKatniss, på grunn av spottekråken som er festet til den. Katniss og Rue begynner deretter åplanlegge hvordan de skal ødelegge proffenes mathaug fordi Katniss plutselig begynner å tenke på at proffene har hatt masse mat hele livet, og ikke vet hvordan det vil si å være sulten, såde vil slite hvis en direkte matforsyning ble tatt bort fra dem. Rue gir en distraksjon mens Katniss sjekker ut proffleiren. Hun oppdager at maten er beskyttet av landminer og skyter en sekk som flommer epler ned på bakken, of fyrer av alle bombene. Nesten alt blir ødelagt og på grunn av eksplosjonen og på grunn av hennes relative nærhet, er Katniss venstre øre skadet. thumb|left|Katniss gir Distrikt 12´s farveltegn til Distrikt 11 i Rues honør.Katniss går til skogen dagen etter, og leter etter Rue. Hennes fire notes melodi ringer ut gjennom skogen fra spottekråker, og hun hører plutselig at en barnestemme skriker etter henne. Katniss går gjennom trærne og finner Rue innviklet i et finmasket nett, og en arm som stikker ut før et spyd er kastet inn i magen til Rue av gutten fra Distrikt 1, som senere er avslørt åhete Marvel. Katniss dreper gutten (skyter en pil i halsen) og setter seg ned med den skadde Rue, og håper Katniss vil vinne for deres begge skyld, og synger en vuggesang. Rue dør etter Katniss er ferdig med sangen. Over å se Rue dø og sinnet over at Capitol liker å se uskyldige barn dør, bestemmer Katniss seg for å plukke blomster og dekorerer Rues lik med dem, gjemmer sårene og vever dem inn i håret hennes. Når hun er ferdig, innser Katniss hvor mye det ser ut som Rue sover og gjør Distrikt 12`s farveltegn til Rue. Senere blir dette sett på som en handling som trosset Capitol. Hun tar da Rues og den døde guttens ryggsekker, vel vitende om at Rue ville ha henne til å ha dem om hun døde. Ved tidspunktet for kunngjøringen at to tributter fra samme distrikt kunne vinne om begge er i live, er hennes venstre øre helt døvt. Hun skriker etter Peeta, men angrer fort. Hun oppsøker Peeta og finner ham gjemt i gjørma ved en elvebredd, helt kamuflert. Han lider av et alvorlig kutt på venstreleggen som Cato ga ham, pluss fire kongevepsestikk, og flere brannskader. Hun vasker ham ved elven, behandler brannskadene og stikkene, men kan ikke gjøre stort for benet hans, men stapper noen av Rues blader inn i det, og trekker ut infeksjonen og renser det. Katniss gjør alt hun kan for å ta vare på ham, men han får omsider blodforgiftning. En bankett blir deretter annonsert av arrangørene ved Overflødighetshornet hvor Katniss og de andre tributtene vilthumb|Katniss kysser Peeta inne i hulen for å få sponsorer. finne det de har et desperat behov for. I dette tilfellet er det medisin som trengs for å kurere Peetas blodforgiftning. Katniss, vel vitende om at banketten kommer til å være livsfarlig, insisterer hun på å gå, selv om Peeta nekter å la henne. Umiddelbart etterpå får Katniss søvnsirup fra sine sponsorer og lurer Peeta til å spise det ved å blande inn noen bær, og forteller ham at det er "sukkerbær." Han ville komme til å sove i et helt døgn, noe som gir Katniss nok tid til å gå til banketten og få medisin ftil benet. På banketten blir Katniss overfalt av Clove, som håner henne om Rues død og Peetas vanskelige situasjon. Clove forteller henne at Cato lot henne "få Katniss", og skulle gi publikum et "bra show." Akkurat da hun er i ferd med å gjøre det første kuttet på Katniss` leppe, blir Clove røsket vekk fra henne av Thresh, som raskt smeller en stor stein i hodet hennes etter å beskylde henne for å ha drept Rue. Katniss er redd for hva Thresh vil gjøre med henne, men på grunn av hennes allianse med Rue, som var fra samme distrikt som Thresh, lar han henne stikke av. Han ønsker ikke å være til gjeld til Katniss noe lenger. Hun flykter fra banketten med livet i behold, og går tilbake til hulen for å helbrede både Peeta og hennes egne sår. thumb|left|Vinnerne Katniss og Peeta ser på mens et luftputefartøy skal plukke dem opp.Mens de er inne i hulen, får de vite at Thresh antagelig blir drept av Cato. I løpet av nok en natt med regn, forteller Peeta Katniss om da han begynte å elske henne. Peeta forteller henne at det var deres første skoledag da han hørte Katniss synge distriktets sang. Etter stormen tar slutt, går de for å jakte. Katniss plystrer et signal til Peeta, men han svarer ikke og da blir Katniss redd for at han er blitt tatt. Hun finner han ved en bærbusk, og krangler litt før de hører en kanon drønne. Peeta hadde samlet bær, dødelige nattlyktbær, som han ikke visste var giftig. Katniss forventer at Peeta vil dø hvert øyeblikk, men heldigvis har han ikke har spist noen av bærene ennå. De ser Revefjes´ kropp blir tatt bort av luftputefartøyet. Noen dager senere er elva helt tom for vann, samt dammene. De finner ut at arrangøren vil at de skal gå til innsjøen. De drar dit og venter noen timer på Cato, den eneste andre gjenværende tributten. De skal nesten til å gi opp når de ser han løper skrikende mot dem. Når Katniss ser at han løper vekk fra en gjeng med ulvemutanter, løper hun og Peeta bort med ham til Overflødighetshornet. Peeta med det skadde benet er noen få meter bak henne og blir snart tatt igjen av mutantene. De når hornet og klatrer opp på det, selv om en av mutantene klarer å skade Peeta. Etter en stund på hornet, kommer Cato endelig tilbake til seg selv og kveler Peeta med seg til kanten. Katniss skyter Cato på baksiden av hånden, slik at han slipper Peeta. Cato blir så avvæpnet av mutantene og blir gnagd på av ulvene, en skikkelig tortur. Etter lang tid, mens de ser på at Cato lider, bestemmer Katniss seg for å drepe ham og sender en pil gjennomthumb|Katniss blir kronet som seierherre. halsen på ham. Regelen om at to fra samme distrikt kunne vinne hvis begge var i live, blir endret igjen, så det kan kun være en vinner. De innser at den tidligere regelen bare var et triks. Katniss retter buen sin på Peeta når hun ser han har plukket opp et våpen, men umiddelbart kaster han det i sjøen. Med dårlig samvittighet tar Katniss opp noen dødelige nattlyktbær og gir en håndfull til Peeta, og begge truer med å begå selvmord, sånn at det ikke ville blitt noen vinner. Senere finner de ut at Capitol ser på dette som et opprør. Planen fungerer og både henne og Peeta blir kronet som seierherrene i de 74. Dødslekene. Etter deres siste intervjuer og en god middag, går de på toget som deretter tar dem med hjem. Katniss er forvirret om hennes følelser for Peeta og blir enda mer forvirret jo nærmere de kommer Distrikt 12. Opp i flammer I Opp i flammer, er Katniss tilbake i Distrikt 12 der hun bor i Vinnerlandsbyen med sin mor, Prim og katten Soleie, og naboene Peeta og Haymitch. Snart må hun og Peeta forlate hjemmet igjen for Seiersturneen der alle vinnerne av de forrige Dødslekene reiser til hvert distrikt og lager ulike opptredener og offentlige taler. Under store deler av dagen, er Katniss lei sitt nye liv, for nå har hun alt: penger, et godt hjem og en konstant tilførsel av mat. En dag etter at Katniss kommer hjem fra å ha jaktet i skogen utenfor distriktet, blir hun besøkt av president Snow, presidenten i Panem. Han forklarer Katniss at under det siste Dødslekene når hun prøvde å begå dobbelt selvmord med Peeta ved å spise giftige nattlykt, antente hun et mulig opprør i distriktene. President Snow og Katniss har en lang samtale om det faktum at hvis hun ikke overbeviser distriktene ved å vise at hun elsker Peeta, så vil han personlig sørge for at hun vil lide. Katniss er nå overbevist om at hun har startet en brann hun ikke kan kontrollere, og prøver sitt beste for å overbevise alle om at hun og Peeta brød er forelsket i hverandre. Da hun og Peeta endelig setter turen for Seiersturneen, går alt greit og Peeta inngår en avtale med Katniss at utenom da de er foran tv-kameraene, da de må være stormforelsket i hverandre, bør de prøve å være venner. Når turen kommer til sin første destinasjon, Distrikt 11, forteller Katniss innbyggerne der historien om hvordan Thresh sparte livet hennes, og hvordan Rue ble en verdsatt alliert under lekene. Etter talen begynner en gammel mann å plystre Rues fire-noters melodi som betydde at de var trygge, og som signaliserer slutten av arbeidsdagen i Distrikt 11, og de andre gjør samtidig den tradisjonelle Distrikt 12-farvelgesten for å vise sin takk til Katniss. Kort tid etter Katniss er ferdig med talen, skyter en fredsvokter mannen som plystret i hodet, sammen med to andre. Nær slutten, besøker de Capitol og da hun og Peeta blir intervjuet av Caesar, utfører Peeta brød et falskt forslag til Katniss, som hun godtar. De reiser deretter til Distrikt 12. Katniss lider av mareritt hele natten på toget, så Peeta sover i sengen hennes for å roe henne og holde henne med selskap. Til slutt når de tilbake til Distrikt 12 og en stor fest er kastet for dem. Mens de er i ordførerens hjem, ser Katniss med et uhell på den private TV-en hans at det er et opprør på gang i Distrikt 8. Katniss holder et hemmelig møte med Storm, der han tilstår sin kjærlighet til henne, men hun sier at hun ikke har disse følelsene for ham. Storm blir sint og skuffet, men før han forlater Katniss forteller hun at det er et opprør i Distrikt 8. Storm sier da at det kan bli et opprør i Distrikt 12 også, og han går utenfor for å spre nyheten. Katniss går deretter til Peeta for å spørre om han vil bli med på å flykte og bo i skogen. Han sier han vil bli med, og mens de diskuterer planene, ser de at Storm blir voldsomt pisket på torget av en ukjent mann. Katniss prøver å stoppe mannen, hvis navn er Romulus Thread, men han gir henne en snert over ansiktet. Katniss får en alvorlig skade, men Haymitch og Peeta går inn for å redde henne. Folk i distriktet, inkludert mange som vanker i Skuret, ovetaler Thread til å stoppe å piske Storm. Så snart han forlater området, kommer folk for å hjelpe Katniss og tar Storm med til moren sin. Katniss' mor prøver å lindre smerten ved å gi ham medisin. Senere den kvelden, sier Katniss at hun vil bli hos Storm, men er fortsatt revet mellom ham og Peeta. Katniss innser at hun ikke kan stå for å være hjemme, så hun går inn i skogen og hoder til sjøen. Der møter hun to kvinner kalt Bonnie og Twill som har rømt fra Distrikt 8. De sier de er på vei til Distrikt 13, fordi de tror at distriktet ikke faktisk er ødelagt, og det er folk som bor der under bakken. Når kvelden kommer, forlater de Katniss og hun returnerer til landsbyen. Men hun finner ut at gjerdet til distriktet har blitt elektrifisert så hun må klatre i et tre og hoppe 25 meter ned. Hun lander vondt og skader halebenet og hælen hennes. Hun kommer hjem for å lyge til moren om hvordan hun falt etter å skli på isen, men det er to fredsvoktere der og venter på henne. De er overrasket over å se henne, fordi de visste at hun var i skogen, og trodde hun ville bli fanget på den andre siden av gjerdet. De ventet i huset deres til hun ikke dukket opp slik at de kunne ta familien hennes til avhør. Heldigvis var Haymitch, Peeta og Prim i stand til å gå sammen med en historie til å dekke for henne. Når hun er helbredet, kommer hennes preppeteam for å hjelpe til med hennes motefotografering til bryllupet, sammen med Cinna. Hun lytter til dem mens de snakker om hvordan de ikke har hatt reker i Capitol på ukevis og innser at også andre distrikter gjør opprør. Samme kveld kommer det en viktig melding fra president Snow. Til ære for det tredje Kvartsekelspillet, de 75. Dødslekene, måen gutt og en jente av de gjenlevende seiersherrene fra hvert distrikt måtte reise tilbake til arenaen igjen. Siden Distrikt 12 kun har tre levende vinnere, altså Peeta, Haymitch, og Katniss, vet Katniss at hun nå kommer til å bli tvunget til å kjempe til døden i en ny arena i Dødslekene. Hun går ut av huset og inn i en kjeller i et tomt hus for å skrike og gråte. Hun går sin vei til Haymitch, hvor han forteller henne at Peeta allerede hadde vært og besøkt ham, og hadde fortalt ham at han ønsker å gå tilbake til arenaen for å beskytte Katniss. Hun forteller Haymitch at uansett hva som skjer, vil hun at de skal få Peeta tilbake i live. Etterpå blir hun og Haymitch full. Og neste ettermiddag går hun tilbake til Haymitch hus, hvor Peeta har tømt alt brennevinet hans og truet med å slå alle som gir dem alkohol. Han forteller dem at de skal trene til Kvartsekelspillet fordi en av de to som skal ut i arenaen skal komme tilbake i live, så de begynner å trene og studere opptak av tidligere vinnere som de kan komme til å se i lekene. På uttaksdagen er Katniss det eneste valget for den kvinnelige tributten, og den mannlige tributten trekkes ut til å bli Haymitch. Men Peeta melder seg frivillig til å ta hans plass. I stedet for å ta et siste farvel til sine nærmeste, blir de brakt direkte til toget og begynner turen for Capitol. Senere i Capitol spiser de og møter sine konkurrenter. Under treningen blir Katniss kjent med Wiress og Beetee fra Distrikt 3, som påpeker et kraftfeltet som brukes til å skille arrangørene fra tributtene. Katniss oppdager Plutarch Heavensbee blandt arrangørene, den nye lederen for Dødslekene. Når de senere skal vise sine ferdigheter til arrangørene, bestemmer Katniss seg for å knytte en løkke rundt halsen på en kampdukke, og med bærjuice skriver hun på navnet "Seneca Crane," den tidligere lederen for Dødslekene som ble hengt av ordre fra president Snow. Hun og Peeta mottar begge 12 poeng, (noe som er det beste man kan få) som Haymitch forklarer ble gjort for å sikre at de andre tributtene skal drepe dem som noen av de første. Dagen for intervjuet har kommet, og preppeteamet ankommer Katniss' rom, og de begynner å gråte, og forlater en etter en. Cinna kommer inn med en av brudekjolene fra motefotograferingen, spesielt utvalgt av president Snow. Hun bemerker Cinna at den er tyngre enn før, men han forklarer at han måtte gjøre noen endringer og forteller henne at hun ikke må løfte armene før hun gjør piruetten på TV. Intervju-atmosfæren er forskjellig fra året før. Tributter snakker ut mot Capitol, og spør hvorfor president Snow ikke stopper dette hvis han er så stor og mektig. Katniss er nest sist, som kommer på scenen med kjolen på, forteller til publikum at de ikke vil se henne gifte seg. Hun snurrer rundt og hever armene og brudekjolen brenner bort for å avsløre en annen kjole under. Når hun ser mot en storskjerm, innser hun at Cinna har gjort henne til en spottekråke. Selv Caesar vet hva kjolen representerer, den samme fuglen som på Katniss' nål. Det er på tide at Peeta skal snakke, og han forteller publikum at han og Katniss allerede er gift, og at Katniss er gravid med en baby. Dette driver publikum til galskap og hysteri. Rett før lekene skal til å begynne, er Katniss sammen med Cinna og tar trinnene opp på platen for å bli tatt opp til arenaen. Plutselig kommer tre fredsvoktere inn i rommet, slår Cinna og drar ham ut av rommet. En stivfrossen Katniss klokker i skrekk, og blir deretter heiset inn på arenaen. Platen er omringet av blå bølger som skvulper over skoene hennes, og hun tenker: "Dette er ikke noe sted for en ildjente." Katniss snapper akkurat til seg en gyllen bue og et kogger med piler, da hun ser at Finnick Odair har på seg et gullarmbånd med flammemønster som tilhørte Haymitch og innser at dette er hans måte å fortelle henne at de skal danne en allianse. Hun og Peeta løper inn i jungelen med Finnick, som bærer hans 80 år gamle distriktpartner og tidligere mentor, Mags. Mens de går, leter de også etter drikkevann, og Katniss merker en flimrende firkant og innser at det er et kraftfelt rundt arenaen. Før hun kan stoppe ham, går Peeta inn i det og blir slengt bakover, og samtidig blir Mags og Finnick veltet over ende. Peeta puster ikke. Med panikk begynner Katniss å klapse ham i ansiktet, men hjertet hans har stoppet. Finnick tilbyr seg å hjelpe ved å utføre gjennoppliving og Peeta blir til slutt gjenopplivet. Finnick spør Katniss hvordan hun anerkjente kraftfeltet. Hun ønsker ikke å la dem vite at hun kan få øye på dem visuelt, for da kan arrangørene gjøre noe for å endre kraftfeltet slik at hun ikke lenger kan se det, så hun forteller dem at hun hørte det med hennes reparerte øre. Senere den dagen legger hun merke til en unaturlig tåke på avstand. De finner ut at tåken forårsaker blemmer der den berører. Når Peeta snubler, legger hun merke det også angriper nervene. Ansiktet til Peeta er skjevt og henger slapt og føttene hans har sluttet å virke. Finnick godtar å bære Peeta hvis Katniss kan bære Mags, som hun samtykker til. Men etter en stund, kan ikke Katniss bære Mags lenger nå som bena er lammet. Finnick kommer tilbake og forteller Katniss han ikke kan bære dem begge. Mags kysser Finnick og forsvinner inn i tåken, med krampetrekninger og døende som hun er. Etter dette må Katniss, Peeta og Finnick hjelpe hverandre når de møter flere andre og forskjellige utfordringer på arenaen. Senere møter de Johanna Mason. Finnick går til henne og klemmer. Katniss og Peeta prøver og finne ut hva de skal gjøre, og innser at de ikke kan forlate Finnick etter alt han har gjort, og går bort til Johanna. Hun har Wiress og Beetee med seg. Beetee har fått en kniv i ryggen, mens Wiress spinner i en sirkel og sier "tikk takk, tikk takk" gjentatte ganger. Johanna forteller at Haymitch fortalte henne at hun skulle bringe dem til Katniss som et alliansetegn. Senere den kvelden, da Wiress gjentar "tikk takk", begynner Katniss å innse at arenaen er i form av en klokke. Hun husker også Plutarch Heavensbee som viste henne den nye klokken sin og sa: "Det starter ved midnatt", og et bilde av en spottekråke blinket på urskiven. De går til Overflødighetshornet for å sjekke om de har riktig om det med arenaen, og det har de. Mens de utarbeider et kart over klokken, oppdager Katniss at Wiress har sluttet å synge, og med pilen klar treffer hun Gloss i den høyre tinningen hans, mens Johanna begraver en øks i brystet på Cashmere. Katniss begynner å merke at alle beskytter Peeta og lurer på om de tror at han kan være leder av opprøret. Senere vil Peeta gi Katniss en gullmedaljong og forteller henne at han vil ha henne til å vinne, fordi hvis hun dør vil han ikke ha noe å leve for. De kysser, og hun innser at hun elsker Peeta og ønsker å oppfylle sin plan for å holde ham i live. Neste dag, etter å ha fortalt Peeta at de må forlate alliansen, overbeviser han henne om å vente fordi han mener Beetee har en plan. Planen er å knytte Beetee sin wire rundt et tre som kommer til å bli truffet av lynet klokken tolv og feste ledningen i havet, noe som gjør stranden til et livsfrlig sted som vil gi et dødelig elektrisk støt til alt på sin vei. Katniss og Johanna er ansvarlig for å drive ledningen ned til stranden fordi de er de raskeste, men de blir angrepet av Brutus og Enobaria fra Distrikt 2. Katniss blir slått i hodet og gjennom hennes tåkesyn ser hun at Johanna er oppå henne og knivstikker armen hennes, og forteller henne at hun skal bli hvor hun er. Katniss hører Finnick løper, men forblir stille for ikke å avsløre ham til oppholdsstedet hennes, siden hun mener at han og Johanna kan ha forrådt dem. Hun finner ut at Beetee hadde prøvd å sprenge kraftfeltet, så hun surrer wireledningen rundt en pil og skyter den rett inn i feil kraftfelt akkurat i det øyeblikket da lynet slår ned i treet, og arenaen blir blåst opp i luften. Mens hun ligger der innser hun at Capitol ikke vil la noen leve etter dette. Hun blir heiset opp av en klo fra et luftputefartøy, og ansiktet hun møter oppe i fartøyet er Plutarch Heavensbee. Hun våkner i en sykehusseng ved siden av Beetee. Hun leter etter Peeta, og tror at Capitol har fanget dem og planlegger å drepe ham. Desperat som hun er vil hun redde ham fra å bli torturert. Hun går forbi et rom og hører Plutarch snakke med Finnick og Haymitch om å få noen ut av Distrikt 4. Hun åpner døren og Haymitch forteller henne at de hadde en plan for å hente dem ut helt fra minuttet Kvartsekelspillet ble kunngjort. Seierherrene fra 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, og 11 hadde vist om det i større eller mindre grad. Plutarch hadde i flere år vært en del av en gruppe som planlegger å styrte Capitol. Luftputefartøyet de er ombord i tilhører Distrikt 13, som er den plassen de er på vei til. Hun forteller dem at Johanna prøvde å drepe henne, men Finnick forklarer at hun skulle fjerne Katniss' sporingsmekanisme, og at alle tributtene fra nevnte distrikter har forpliktet sitt liv til henne og opprøret, at hun er spottekråken, symbolet på opprør. Hun innser at Haymitch hadde løyet til både henne og Peeta. Han forteller henne at alle holdt Peeta live fordi de visste at hvis han døde ville hun aldri holde en allianse med de andre. Hun spør hvor Peeta er, og Haymitch forteller henne at han ble plukket opp sammen med Johanna og Enobaria, men av Capitol. I redsel og sinne, angriper hun Haymitch ved å skrape ham ansiktet. Finnick og de andre prøver å roe henne ned og doper henne for å holde henne rolig. Finnick forteller henne at Capitol vil holde Peeta i live for å bruke han som agn mot Katniss. Senere besøker Storm henne. Han forteller henne at rett etter lekene sendte Capitol et bombefly til Distrikt 12. Han forklarer at han klarte å få hennes familie ut i tid, men Distrikt 12 ble ødelagt. Fugl Føniks